User talk:Kerrywhite
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki, ! We volunteers hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to may be a very good idea. That page should be of some value to all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, because it is much more than an editing guide. Please also check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system for messages to all subscribers: see http://www.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/genealogy-l. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. Please consider adding a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your "User" page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. We already have over 100 kB in Spanish, for example, and a little French, with easy ways of linking some languages. If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, you may create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. See Category:Contributors. Please discuss any aspect of the site, or ask questions, at the Forum or on the "Talk" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site. Enjoy! Robin Patterson 09:29, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ---- You asked :I would like to know how I can sumbit my information. I have some that can be added onto a family. Should I just type it in or is there a specific way??Kerrywhite 05:26, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Requests for help of this sort can be placed to best advantage in the help desk forum. (See navigation menu to right of page. Click Forums, then click Help desk.) I suspect someone will eventually transfer your question to that location. In the meantime, you can get some guidance by going here :http://genealogy.wikia.com/wiki/Genealogy:Community_Portal There is also a link to this "help guide" in the Navigation Box to the right. In brief, you can just create a new page and type in whatever you want (within reason), in whatever format you want (within reason). There are preferred formats for article titles, but the guidelines for that are described in one of the help pages, and should be consulted. How you lay out your information is pretty much up to you. Bill 12:11, 6 April 2008 (UTC)